


Plunge

by BigBoyParty



Series: Adolescence [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A buff-ass pitbull named Meatball, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chan still lives in a mobile home, Explicit Consent, Grief/Mourning, Hyunjin watches reality tv, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Drug Addiction, Shitty soundcloud rapper jisung is actually the best character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: "Hyunjin was like the rain. He was beautiful, plunged and flooding. He slipped and poured and streamed. And if Hyunjin was the rain, Seungmin was like the sunshine. He glowed and shined so bright, and he was beautiful too. Chan was better for them"---Seungmin is a bright spot in Chan's life. They take comfort in each other, but some days Chan still remembers the past. Eventually, he learns to remember without running from it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: Adolescence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743136
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a sequel to my fic "Adolescence" but this one has a much sadder tone so definitely be mindful of the tags! I wanted to dig more into Chan's past. If you want to get In The Zone & listen to the music I listened to while writing this, I made a spotify playlist which you can access here: [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3OVWMQHYOdmYRLpBbA7KEG?si=7L7Qq7lIQTu3luaL9jgWDA)

Rainy days made Chan remember him.

_ “We should shower.” _

_ “Mm....” the lump of blankets groaned and rolled in Chan’s embrace. _

_ “I’m serious, Hyunjin. My tattoo itches.” Hyunjin’s eyes flickered open, dim. Hyunjin was a groan personified, but he was beautiful. There was a sort of halo around his lank dark hair, backlit by the morning smog. _

_ “Your fault for getting a shitty back piece in the first place.” It was barely a smile, but Hyunjin’s expression still made Chan’s heart ripple. Hyunjin was beautiful. “Go shower, I’ll pack a bowl.” _

Chan took a good look at himself shirtless in the bathroom mirror. Not bad. Frizzy hair, like always, but there was a pretty good chance fucking Seungmin was starting to give him abs. He brushed his teeth and studied all of his little tattoos. Band logos, and that heart. “H.H.” Chan tried not to grimace when the toothbrush bristles ran over his empty gum. He spat, wiped his face on an arm, and called Seungmin.

“Hey tiger.” If Hyunjin had been rain, Seungmin was sunshine. Chan had taken to calling him almost every morning.

“Hey. How’d you sleep?”

“Good. I just finished breakfast. You just waking up, lazy?”

“Yeah...” Chan and Seungmin chatted a little, Seungmin already bright and alert while Chan mumbled through the phone. Chan had a plan in mind, so he asked Seungmin to spend the night and the younger brightened immediately.

“Of course,” Seungmin laughed, “Thank god, I thought I’d shaved for nothing.”

_ There was nothing wrong with Hyunjin. Hyunjin was just sad. He didn’t talk about his childhood, he’d never mentioned any death or abuse or trauma or anything like that. Chan didn’t know where he got his money from, or how he spent it, but he knew how Hyunjin quivered softly when he cried. Hyunjin wandered in and out of their apartment like a stray cat, sometimes spending nights in another man’s arms, but always returning home to Chan before long. They picked up the same diseases. The same addictions. Once, Chan hit Hyunjin in some kind of jealous rage and the younger man disappeared for a week. They didn’t talk about this afterwards, and it never happened again. _

_ “The Bachelor again?” Chan emerged from the shower dripping wet to a room already hazy with smoke. He cracked the window and slid in next to Hyunjin, taking the bowl from his hands. _

_ “Bachelor in Paradise.” Hyunjin loved reality tv. The two men passed the bowl back and forth between them and let the rain hit them where it came through the window. They watched the ultra-tan ultra-gorgeous people on tv, and when Hyunjin finally cracked a smile it was like everything in Chan flooded. Hyunjin cheered as one gorgeous celebrity slapped the other across the face, and Chan held him tight. Their teeth rotted. Hyunjin smelled like grease, a sensation which seemed to be wiped from Chan’s mind the second the younger pulled him into another kiss. _

When Chan left his home, swaddled in his black hoodie and jeans, as always, it was with two armfuls of potted plants. They liked the rain. Chan would set them outside on days like this, staggered up the stairs so each one got a little water. By the time he returned home it would be dark out, and he’d pull the plants inside. They dripped over his furniture and water stained the carpet, but he didn’t mind really. He liked how they got just a little greener after it rained, a little stronger.

The flourescent lights of Chan’s workplace were a harsh contrast to the dim sunlight outside, almost a relief if they didn’t make his skin look green and let out an infuriating buzz. He greeted his coworkers, clocked in, and set himself up behind the cash register. Soon enough he was taking orders and labeling boxes, moving back to top pizzas or catch them coming out of the oven when one of his coworkers went out for a smoke or just got lazy. He purposefully avoided looking at the cockroach scuttling under the countertop.

And then Jisung was bursting through the doorway.

“HEYYYYYYYYYYY CHAN WHAT’S UP!” the man yelled. He was tiny, even in his two-sizes-too-large jacket, busting into the Domino’s in an explosion of wind and rain. 

Chan laughed, “Hey, Jisung. Long day?” Jisung crumpled up two empty cans of Monster energy and tossed them in the recycling by the doorway. He strolled up to the counter, airpods in, snapback on backwards, and leaned in eagerly.

“Yeah I’m working a triple. You just clock in?”

“Yeah.” Chan rustled around, stacking up some pizza boxes so Jisung could put them in his bag and take them back out on the road. Jisung was a good coworker, or an entertaining one at least. He’d been working there longer than Chan had, always getting away with breaking the rules because he made his deliveries fast and somehow brought in a lot of tips. The younger man leaned with his back against the counter and talked to Chan without looking at him,

“Mann, this rain fucking sucks people don't know how to drive in this shit dude! Hey, you working on any new tracks?” Oh. Tracks. Chan hadn’t made one in a long time, he was busy with classes and work and plants.

“Not really.”

“Alright well hey you know if you want to get back into it I’m your guy, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Chan passed off the pizzas and Jisung snatched them eagerly. He leaned his weight on the boxes, lowering his voice from his usual near-shout to what one might consider a normal volume.

“Hey Chan you mind if I grab one of those monsters out of the fridge? Just between the two of us you know corporate doesn’t need to know.” Before Chan had time to respond, Jisung was already grabbing one and thanking him, popping the tab, “Oh also! Did I show you my new track dude? It got like a hundred listens hang on I’ll pull it up.” Chan watched the online orders steadily rack up on his screen as Jisung pulled out his phone and showed him his latest soundcloud post. On the album cover, Jisung was grinning and holding up a huge fish. 73 hits.

“Looks good.” Chan now had 12 orders stacked up just in the time he and Jisung had been socializing.

“Yeah yeah yeah I’ll send you the link, alright? I’d love to hear your thoughts you know like musician to musician, yeah?” Jisung scooted his pizza boxes forward to nudge Chan’s arm. Chan blushed and laughed a little uncomfortably, and Jisung cackled, “Alright alright I’ll get out of your face, man. These pizzas won’t deliver themselves right?”

“See you later dude.” 

Jisung grinned and zipped up his giant jacket, backing out of the restaurant with pizza boxes balanced on one hand and an energy drink in the other. “Yeah I’ll see you soon! Oh and don't worry about the energy drink, okay? They wouldn’t dare fire me.”

_ Hyunjin loved Adderall. Sometimes Chan would wander home after work to music playing too loud in their apartment, Hyunjin buzzing around and putting on makeup, mumbling the lyrics under his breath.  _

_ “Did you eat?” Chan would ask, and Hyunjin would always respond similarly, _

_ “Wasn’t hungry!” Yanking Chan into a passionate kiss and telling him how badly he Needed to go out tonight, how much he wanted to dance. He was an amazing dancer. When he was a child, he’d done ballet lessons for years. This was the only thing Hyunjin let Chan know about his childhood, and Chan clung to it on nights like these when his feet hurt from work and Hyunjin’s eyes were wild. _

_ Besides, it wasn’t like Chan could judge much anyway. He liked Adderall too. He liked the way it made his thoughts move, and how loud his voice came out. He felt smarter like this. He didn’t love how angry it made him sometimes, but nothing was perfect. Besides, he liked the way it made Hyunjin smile, talking too fast and laughing at everything. He watched Hyunjin trace on the tiniest bit of eyeliner, mouth dropping open slightly in the mirror, the bathroom light circling his head.  _

_ “You should let me do your makeup sometime!” Hyunjin would always say, and Chan would always turn him down. It wasn’t his style, and he didn’t like being looked at the way Hyunjin did. He’d much rather sink into the crowd and watch Hyunjin twisting to the beat. Grinding, letting men neither of them knew press their hands to his hips and suck the sweat off his neck.  _

_ Something about Hyunjin was too beautiful not to be touched, and when Chan’s gaze found its way through a tangle of sweaty bodies, Hyunjin was always gazing back. Reaching out to pull Chan in with him and dance until their feet were numb, slipping pills under each other’s tongues. Sex was the best on nights like those, stumbling home and collapsing into bed or onto the floor. They couldn’t recognize each other when it was this dark out. They only knew the warm drench of each other’s mouths, or the beat still flooding their ears. _

Work went both faster than expected and far too slow for Chan. He spent most of the time watching the rain through the glass door or exchanging brief high-intensity conversations with Jisung. Orders were pretty slow on days like this, especially once Chan got past the meal rushes and was left watching the clock turn minute-by-minute from 8pm to 10pm, when he could finally make the $1 pizza he was allowed at the end of every shift and clock out.

The rain still hadn’t let up. It was just light enough that Chan could still see through his windshield as he drove to Seungmin’s apartment complex. It was a familiar area, Jisung probably drove deliveries out here a lot, the perfect mix of people with 4 year old kids and people who smoked weed on their balcony. Chan wondered what it looked like inside, but he didn’t know what people would think, so he always waited in his car. Half of him was scared he would be jealous if he saw what the inside looked like. The other half worried how much worse it would be if he wasn’t. What else would his mind go to then?

A few texts and a minute of waiting later, and Seungmin stepped out of the building. He was bright in the doorway, a blue rain jacket on and khaki shorts he must have had for who knows how long. (Chan had learned from their time together that Seungmin was not one for throwing things away, and often kept clothes he’d had since elementary school.) Seungmin’s legs were long and soft, his face lighting up in a little smile as he checked the lock on the door, adjusted his backpack, and bounded down the front steps to Chan’s car. The door flung water into the vehicle as he slammed it behind himself.

“Whoo!” Seungmin dropped his backpack on the floor and shook out his hair, spraying droplets everywhere, “Fuck. It hasn’t rained like this in a while.” He spent a good minute adjusting his hair in the mirror before finally turning to Chan, “Hey, pizza boy.”

They kissed over the console. Chan’s hand fell on the other’s tan thigh and he wanted to spread him out right there, bury himself inside of Seungmin and watch his breath fog up the window. Instead, Chan drove them home.

_ Hyunjin gave himself tattoos. All over his legs, stars and hearts and detached arms and legs. Figures of people Chan didn’t recognize and Hyunjin refused to explain. He gave Chan tattoos too. After they fucked, when Chan was high out of his mind, Hyunjin would hunch over him with a hot sewing needle and a little pot of india ink. This time, it was his initials. Chan’s legs buzzed. It felt like Hyunjin’s weight on his hips was the only thing keeping him from floating off the bed. “Am I pretty yet?” Chan mumbled, giggling as Hyunjin’s needle dipped into his skin. It didn’t hurt so bad, not when Hyunjin did it.  _

_ “Of course. You’re always pretty.” Hyunjin smiled. His hair was a messy black shadow against the ceiling light. His round, pale face like the moon. He was beautiful, even with his eyes all red from smoking too much. Chan squeezed his thighs. “What?” Hyunjin murmured, dotting along the final stroke of his H. _

_ “I want to fuck you again.” Chan grinned, flashing the new gap in his teeth. _

_ “Be patient, then. I’m almost done.” Chan let his head fall back against the pillows, his hands running up and down Hyunjin’s thighs. Sometimes, when he focused hard enough, he thought he could feel Hyunjin’s tattoos raised up under his skin. He gripped Hyunjin’s hips and ground up against him, breathing slow, and his skin flushed when Hyunjin laughed softly in response. “You never get tired, do you?” _

_ “I never get tired of you.” _

Wrapping the pizza box in Seungmin’s jacket seemed like a good idea when they were running from the car to Chan’s front door. Seungmin had looked so proud when he thought of it, so proud when he stood absolutely drenched in the living room and let out a wild cheer. But then Chan remembered the plants.

“Can’t you just leave them out overnight?”

“I just like knowing where they are.”

So Chan and Seungmin ducked in and out of his home, Chan standing in the rain and handing plants up to Seungmin, who returned them to their places inside. By the time Chan came in, his clothes were entirely soaked. His feet hurt. His head hurt. His teeth chattered, and it wasn’t even cold outside. He could barely even see anything because the rain kept running out of his hair, which was too fucking long anyway and always got in his mouth when it fell out and he didn’t know why he bothered having so many fucking plants in the first place it wasn’t like they did anything.

Seungmin laughed. 

“Look, Chan!” he shouted, his voice just brash enough to cut through the rain pounding on the thin roof. Chan wiped the hair out of his eyes, and there was Seungmin: soaking wet, holding one plant up in the air. It was a tiger lily, with a flower just beginning to bloom. “I guess they do like the rain.” He slid it onto the window sill, not quite where Chan would have put it but close enough for now, and pulled the elder into a kiss. He was soaking wet too, but his waist was still warm under Chan’s grasp. Seungmin’s fingers combed through Chan’s shitty hair. 

“You smell like pizza,” he murmured.

_ Sometimes, Hyunjin cried when they had sex.  _

_ “It feels good,” he’d murmur into Chan’s neck, body flowing over him, gently rocking himself back. “Fuck,” his lips slid down the side of Chan’s neck, spilling drool and tears as his body moved faster, the bed creaking underneath them, pinning the elder down. “It feels good Chan, it feels so fucking good.” _

_ Afterwards, Chan would hold him tightly. Hyunjin’s chest still shuddered, tears welling up in his eyes. Their sheets were dirty, so it didn’t matter that cum leaked out over Hyunjin’s inner thigh, or when Hyunjin turned his face into the pillow to wipe away his snot. His dark hair splayed out around him, and Chan held him tighter. _

_ “You okay?”  _

_ Hyunjin just nodded, “It was good.” Hyunjin adjusted Chan’s arm around him, “Thank you Chan.” _

_ Chan squeezed him tighter. Always tighter, and Hyunjin still slipped away. _

“Oh my god, Seungmin.” 

Seungmin gave his customary grin, looking back over his shoulder and wiggling his butt in the air. He was currently stark naked, after ordering Chan to strip his wet clothes off so they could “warm up.” He had pounced onto Chan’s bed, on his hands and knees, with his hair still dripping water onto the pillows.

“What?” Seungmin feigned innocence, “Don't you like what you see?” 

Chan wormed his tongue between his teeth. Somehow, tonguing the gum there still sent weird little sparks behind his eyelids. Exposed nerve, or something. “No, I like it.” He opened his sock drawer to fish out a condom. Seungmin turned back around with a smug little look, and Chan was glad the younger couldn’t see him blush as he climbed onto the bed, still damp and a little clumsy. Chan ran his fingertips over the smooth channel of Seungmin’s spine. He felt every ridge, letting his thumb caress Seungmin’s tailbone and laughing softly when Seungmin dropped his head into the pillows and lifted his ass up in response.

“I love what I see,” Chan murmured, guiding Seungmin’s bony hips back against his own, running one hand all the way up his back to squeeze gently around the back of his neck.

“Yeah, you better,” Seungmin shot back, his face lighting up even more when Chan’s hands wandered around his ribs and traced over his nipples. “Did you think about me while you were working?” Seungmin asked. His voice was so even, even as his breath deepened. Even as Chan guided his legs apart and coated his hole with lube, circling it with his thumb.

“I did.” He had thought about Seungmin. He’d thought about Jisung too, and the customers and whatever his boss wanted from him next. He’d thought about Hyunjin, because it was raining, but he’d thought about Seungmin too. He figured it was nice to think about Seungmin, not the ever-present plaguing kind of thought, but in little moments. His mind wandered to Seungmin riding him when he was bored between orders, their lips together and Seungmin warm under his grasp. His mind drifted to Seungmin’s smile, 10 chicken nuggets deep when he ran out of biting insults and turned to the Random Questioning phase (“Do you remember your first crush?” “What was your favorite teacher in elementary school?” “What’s your favorite cocktail?”) Seungmin hated silence, even the comfortable kind, but he made talking easy for Chan. 

“Good. I thought about you too.” Chan slipped a finger inside of him, and Seungmin arched into his motions with a little gasp. A soft whine when a second finger joined the first, a moan when Chan matched the slow rhythm of his fingers with a hand around Seungmin’s cock. Soon enough, Chan was pushing Seungmin onto his back, forcing a little yelp out of him and a laugh. Seungmin’s voice was high and nasal when Chan pushed his cock inside of him, pure sunshine. 

“Does that feel good?” Chan murmured, pushing Seungmin’s thighs apart and thrusting into him at a steady pace.

“Fuck yeah,” Seungmin’s words devolved into giggles when Chan surprised him with one particularly deep stroke.

“Yeah?” Chan thrusted into him hard again, so their hips smacked together, and Seungmin’s laughter only grew. Chan fucked him harder and he laughed louder and louder, bright and sweet and warm.

“Come here.” Seungmin looped his arms around the back of Chan’s neck and kissed him deeply, letting out random little giggles as Chan adjusted his angle, pinned Seungmin’s wrists beside his head, or pulled his hair.

“Where do you want me to cum?” Chan murmured into the soft muscle connecting Seungmin’s neck and shoulder. He bottomed out inside and ground his hips against Seungmin’s, shifting the angle of his cock and watching Seungmin’s mouth drop open in the echo of a smile.

“I don't care. Just don't stop.”

Chan fucked Seungmin hard, so they could hear the bedspring’s creaking over the sound of the rain, and when he came into the condom he quickly pulled out so he could suck Seungmin off and fill him up with his fingers. Seungmin came with a laugh, bony fingers tightening in Chan’s hair, and Chan swallowed every drop of him, following his blowjob with a trail of kisses up Seungmin’s stomach to his beautiful, smiling lips.

_ Hyunjin didn’t die in Chan’s arms. _

_ He didn’t die watching reality tv and smoking. He didn’t die when they showered together, and Chan cracked jokes about how he was so skinny he might slip down the shower drain. He didn’t die in the rush of the dance floor, or silhouetted in the ceiling light as Chan’s fingers dug into the scars on his hips and his tears dripped onto Chan’s chest. He didn’t die in bed next to a re-capped needle, or crushing up his little cousin’s ADHD meds on the edge of the sink. _

_ Chan didn’t know how Hyunjin died. He just left. And then he was gone. And Chan waited and waited but Hyunjin was gone gone gone. _

“You okay?” Seungmin’s hot breath tickled the side of Chan’s neck. Usually, Chan held Seungmin from behind, but sometimes they curled into each other like this, without sense.

“Yeah. Just can’t sleep.” Seungmin put his head on Chan’s chest, a little fireball to warm him. He breathed slow, and Chan tried to breathe with him.

“I’m sorry. I know you don't like the rain.”

“It’s okay.” Chan kissed Seungmin’s head and stared at the ceiling, “It’s good for the plants.”

_ Chan quit his job. Or maybe he just stopped going. He only remembers little droplets of those months. A conversation with a counselor who he didn’t remember getting in touch with. Moving back in with his mom. Starting up work somewhere new, where he met Jisung. “You’re the new guy right? Chan? Oh man, I don't want to be rude or whatever but are you like okay dude you look like shit.” Maybe Chan told him what happened. Either way, he stopped asking. And Chan worked and went to Meetings and saw his counselor. Chan started volunteering at an animal shelter nearby, where he walked dogs and thought about nothing or everything and nothing in between. Chan applied to community college, and then he got in, and then Chan met Seungmin in English 102. _

In the morning, it wasn’t raining anymore. Chan and Seungmin wandered out of his home like two explorers exiting a cave, squinting in the sunlight and dodging droplets from the entrance. Chan told Seungmin he had a “surprise” for him, so he told him to keep his eyes shut during the car ride. This was a promise Seungmin could only maintain for a few minutes though, before he was staring out the window and commenting on neighborhoods they passed through.

“I thought I told you to keep your eyes shut.”

“I thought it would be less than a 30 minute commute.”

Seungmin laughed at Chan’s exasperated expression, and soon enough they were pulling into the animal shelter’s gravel parking lot and climbing out of the car. The rain had cooled the weather off a little, cleared away some of the humidity, but it was still hot out. Chan told Seungmin to wait in the lobby and signed himself into the little volunteer log, pulled a highlighter-yellow staff t-shirt with his initials on over his head.

“Meatball again?” the Actual Employee behind the desk drawled the minute she saw Chan approach the counter. Chan laughed and dug his tongue into his gum again,

“Yeah. I was wondering if I could, uh, take her out for a walk. Is it okay if my friend comes too, he didn’t go through training or anything but he’s good with dogs.”

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

So she stepped out and lead Chan and Seungmin down the back hallway, into one of the rooms with cage after cage of barking dogs. The two boys followed her until they reached a pitbull towards the back of the room, unimaginably buff and loud. “Hey Meatball,” the worker called, tossing a treat through the bars for Meatball the pitbull to catch in her disproportionately wide mouth.

A few moments of dog-wrangling later and they were off: Chan, Seungmin, and Meatball. They set off down a wooded path by the shelter, Meatball tugging wildly and panting against her leash.

“So, this was the surprise huh?” Seungmin walked with his hands in his pockets, looking over the dog with a mixed expression of admiration and disgust.

“Yeah...sorry.”

“Don't apologize. It’s nice. I like dogs.” Seungmin stuck his hand in Chan’s back pocket with a little grin, “So, why Meatball?”

Meatball was currently shoving her nose into a fern beside the trail, digging for some fast food wrapper that must have been left there years before.

“Ah, I don't know. She’s sweet.” And then Chan said it: “I think I started walking her after Hyunjin died.” Just like that.

Seungmin glanced over, “Who’s Hyunjin?” Chan’s eyes stayed on Meatball, tearing ahead through the mud, occasionally burying her nose in the grass. He dug his tongue in between his teeth. “You don't have to tell me,” Seungmin murmured.

“No. I want to. I want to.”

So Chan just started talking.

_ Hyunjin splayed out on the bed. Eyes red, skin smooth and pale and glossy. Hair all pooled around him. His body chest rose and fell with the gentle flow of his breath, and he was watching Chan. _

_ “What?” Chan called across the room, glancing up from the track he was mixing. He used to spend hours like this. Hyunjin rolled over, wrapping himself further up in his grey blanket and continuing to stare at the elder. Dust floated in the air. Hyunjin smiled. He wrapped the blanket over the ends of his hands and pressed his face into its softness. Hyunjin’s dark eyelashes crested and fluttered as his gaze rolled over Chan’s figure, hunched at his laptop.  _

_ “What?” Chan called again. Hyunjin shrugged, a little smile spreading across his face, which evolved into giggles when Chan stood up and came closer, “What are you staring at me for, you creep?” Chan joked, climbing into bed on top of the younger. _

_ “Nothing!” Chan kissed him and Hyunjin laughed into his mouth, “You’re just handsome.” Hyunjin kissed him, just a taste before he was spilling back onto the bed and smiling as Chan kissed him all over. From his beautiful bony ribs to his beautiful fluttering stomach to the scars on his beautiful hips. _

_ “I love you, Chan.” _

Hyunjin was like the rain. He was beautiful, plunged and flooding. He slipped and poured and streamed. And if Hyunjin was the rain, Seungmin was like the sunshine. He glowed and shined so bright, and he was beautiful too. He held Chan tight, one hand gripped over his to keep Meatball from tugging too hard. 

And when Chan apologized, he smiled kindly, “Breathe. You have nothing to apologize for.”

So Chan breathed the humid summer air. He breathed and breathed into Seungmin’s embrace, and the trees were greener for the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a new twitter up and running! Please feel free to give me a follow & say hello!  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
